


This Is Your Fault

by TheManWithAPurpleTopHat



Series: Villains are Better Lovers than Heroes [4]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: And Flug Must Suffer With Her, Because It's That Time Of The Month, But Implied Dem x BH Too, Casual Crimes, Cussing, Demencia Hating Her Body, F/M, Flug Takes Care Of His Lizard, Late Night Trip To The Store, Like Murder Just Because, Mostly About Flug x Dem, So Normal Flug I Guess, cuddling at the end, sleep deprived Flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat/pseuds/TheManWithAPurpleTopHat
Summary: She really didn’t want to do it. Honestly, it could’ve been easily avoided if Flug had taken the time to think through the consequences of inventing a woman.





	This Is Your Fault

**Author's Note:**

> My friend RosieQ wrote a Demencia "Time of the Month" fic and I felt like writing one as well.
> 
> Is the Flug x Demencia ship called Lizardpaper or Paperlizard? Paperlizard sounds right, but someone please correct me if I'm wrong.

It was one of those rare and beautiful nights when Flug was actually asleep. It wasn’t a quick nap in his supply closet before getting back to work, or unconsciousness slumped over his desk. He was lying comfortably in his bed, the sound of 5.0.5.’s gentle snores lulling him into genuine, honest to badness rest.

He almost didn't hear it. The gentle tapping on the glass above him sounded more like raindrops than fingernails, and it almost pushed him deeper into sleep instead pulling him out of it. However, when the tapping persisted, he stirred. Slowly, his eyes blinked open.

The heart attack hit him like a truck. Demencia’s face was pressed against the glass directly above him, her eyes staring straight into his soul as they glowed softly in the dim light. Mother of fuck he nearly soiled himself. It took everything in him not to scream and wake up 5.0.5- or worse Black Hat.

“Demencia,” he hissed once he could breathe, “What the hell?”

“Can you come out please?”

“Why?”

“I need you to take me to the store.”

The scientist looked over at his alarm clock. “Demencia, it’s two o’clock in the morning. Can’t it wait?”

“No…”

By now, Flug was awake enough to realize the lizard-woman wasn’t smiling, and she was oddly quiet. It wasn’t like her, especially if this was just late night shenanigans. Something was wrong. He rubbed the lenses of his goggles, then looked over the woman draped over the glass case around his bed. Her hair was frazzled and tangled, as if she’d just woken up herself. She was still in her “pajamas,” her arms tucked neatly around her. However, when he saw the patch of red at the bottom of her straight jacket he understood and groaned.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were out sooner?”

“I was going to tell you in the morning.”

She slid off the glass, allowing him to climb out of bed. He rolled his shoulders and stretched until his back made an audible pop, then shuffled over to his closet with a yawn.

“Go put some clothes on, Princesa, and meet me outside. You’re coming with me, seeing as it’s your fault I can’t sleep now.”

Demencia nodded, scampering out of the room. Flug yawned, changing into a pair of jeans and slipping on a pair of slippers. He grabbed his old brown pilot’s jacket, along with the keys to the company car. He nearly tripped on his way down the stairs, but managed to find his way through the dark manor and out the front door without hurting himself.

It was almost as dark outside as it was inside. However, the light of a nearby street lamp was enough for Flug to see Demencia standing by the company car. It was a ridiculously expensive and fast model, with modifications and improvements compliments of the scientist. Officially, the car was in Black Hat’s name, but the eldritch hardly ever actually used it. He could teleport wherever he wanted to be, and make grander and more intimidating entrances than a car could ever give him. So normally, the car was only used for errands, like tonight.

The two of them climbed into the car without a word. Demencia set a towel on the seat before sitting down, pulling her knees up to her chest. She had changed into an old pair of jeans and a dark blue hoodie. It was an outfit that used to belong to Flug. He’d given it to her just after her “birth” in his lab, before they’d bought her proper clothing. Flug dragged his seatbelt lazily across his chest, then pulled out of the driveway and off towards town.

The low pur of the engine was the only sound, both two tired to talk. They were ready to finish this up and go back home. Flug glanced to the side when he heard a small whimper, noting how Demencia tightened her grip on her knees for a second. Must have been a cramp.

“This is all your fault, you know.”

“My fault?” Flug snorted, frowning at the road, “How is it my fault you forgot to tell me sooner?”

“That’s not what I meant,” she insisted, “I mean it’s your fault I need them in the first place. You didn’t have to give me this body. I would’ve been okay with being a boy like you. Blacky likes boys just as much as he like girls, so you could’ve made me a boy. Then we wouldn’t have to do this every month.”

Dr. Flug snorted again, pulling to a stop at a red light. He could’ve run it, but the streets weren’t entirely clear even this late, and there was no need to draw attention to themselves and potentially make this errand a lot longer.  
“...Why _did_ you choose to make me a girl?”

He saw no reason to lie. “I didn’t choose your body,” he stated, “At least, not that aspect. I had no idea what your chromosomes were going to do, I just observed the process to make sure you lived through it.”

“How _did_ you make me?”

“I’ve told you before, Black Hat wanted the ultimate security-”

“No, that’s why you made me. I wanna know how.”

Flug rubbed the back of his neck with a sigh. “Dem, Princesa, it’s too late at night for this. You won’t understand half of the words I’d say, and I’m too tired to explain them to you. If you still want to know in the morning, maybe we can talk then, okay?” It wasn’t as if he didn’t want her knowing how he created her. She wasn’t ashamed of being an experiment, she’d come to terms with that a long time ago. He honestly was just too tired to explain the process.

Luckily, they reached the store soon after that. Flug pulled into a handicap spot close to the front doors.

“You can wait in the car,” he offered, “I know what kind you need, and I’m sure you don’t want to walk right now. Besides, I don’t need you rampaging through the store making a mess for me to handle.”

“You know I don’t want to walk, but you think I’ll go on a rampage?”

“It’s you, you’d manage it.”

Demencia laughed at this, clutching her side with a wince. Flug climbed out of the car, trying his best to remember she wasn’t really injured and he didn’t have to be worried about her. He marched into the store, heading straight for the back where he knew the products he needed were kept. He grabbed about a dozen boxes of tampons, stopping only to get a few other items before walking up to the checkout. Normally, he’d prefer to use the self-checkout machines on trips like this, but all the machines appeared to be down. Because of course they were.

“Your girlfriend is a lucky lady,” the cashier commented. Flug didn’t answer, a heat rising to his cheeks. “Okay, your total is $86.12.”

The scientist reached into his jacket, only to find his wallet wasn’t there. He swore under his breath, looking down at the bags. Without a word, he took out a laser pistol- he had _that_ but forgot his wallet- and shot the woman in the head, killing her instantly. Before the cashier’s corpse hit the floor, he was already out in the parking lot, throwing the bags into the backseat. He reached into one bag, tossing a bar of chocolate and a box of extra strength pain killers into Demencia’s lap.

“Te amo,” the woman said, gratefully tearing into both of his gifts. The scientist stiffened for a moment, the nosy cashier’s words still fresh in his mind as he fumbled with the car keys for a moment.

When they got back to the mansion, the two of them carried the bags to Demencia’s room. Flug helped her put away her supplies, and started to go before she grabbed his sleeve.

“Fluggy,” she said, “Can I sleep in your bed tonight?”

“What?”

The lizard-woman bit her lip. “After I get cleaned up, can I sleep in your bed for the night?”

Flug raised an eyebrow. “Are the cramps really that bad?”

Her eyes grew rounder and softer, the yellow one getting just a touch shinier as she turned on what he liked to call her “Bambi eyes.” Oh for the love of evil, he was too tired to argue. “Fine, fine. Just make sure you’re cleaned up. I’ll leave the glass open for you.”

“Thank you, Fluggy.”

“Whatever.” He waved a hand dismissively, already heading off to bed. It didn’t take him long to get back into his pajamas, and he stared at the ceiling as he tried to keep his eyes open. It was almost 3 o’clock now, his alarm would be going off in a few hours. No matter, he’d run on less sleep than this more times than he cared to count.

After a few minutes, he heard the door to his room open and close, a pair of eyes staring down at him.

“Well, come on,” he said, moving over to let the lizard-woman climb into the bed. His sleep chamber wasn’t really designed to accommodate more than one person, but they had made this work before. As the glass top slid down into place, Demencia practically rolled on top of him, tucking her head under his chin as her hair covered them like a blanket. Her skin was cool to the touch, and the scent of her strawberry shampoo filled the chamber, making Flug drowsier and more awake at the same time.

“Night, Fluggy,” Demencia yawned, settling herself deeper into the soft warmth of his chest. She could hear his heartbeat, slow and steady and just the slightest bit irregular.

“Night, Princesa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow look at me posting something new relatively soon after my last post. I've just been in a writing mood lately.
> 
> Demencia isn't meant to sound like she's dysphoric, but being transgender myself I may have projected my own feelings about that time of the month onto her. As far as I know cisgender women say things like "I hate my body and being a girl" when they're on their period??


End file.
